


He Liiiiiiiiikes You!

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Lucy and Natsu stumble home from the guild, not knowing Happy is spying on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Liiiiiiiiikes You!

Happy flew high overhead, watching Natsu and Lucy walk from the guild to her apartment. They walked perfectly in sync with one another, even paces and just a bit closer than an arm's width. Even though he couldn't make out their expressions, Happy knew they were smiling at each other. He knew they would be talking desultorily about other guild members and reliving the current events of tonight.

This was an event in their lives that took place very frequently. Some of the times Happy would be flying just overhead, interjecting comments into the two mage's conversation - most often rudely, or just something rude. Happy was smarter than most people gave him credit for, he was perfectly content with riling up Lucy and then flying away - leaving Natsu to deal with the fall out.

This night, the two mages were staggering drunk. Happy figured he could fly circles around them and they'd be oblivious. Still, he kept his altitude up to keep out of the dragon slayer's radar. He watched Lucy enter her building through the front door and spied Natsu jumping the side of the building to enter the bedroom window as he preferred.

The exceed clapped his paws over his mouth and laughed, "Fu fu fu fu!" He rolled a lazy loop the loop and landed on the roof of the building, wanting to wait a few minutes before moving to his favoured spying location.

Inside, Lucy was still climbing stairs as Natsu drew the covers over his head in bed. The pinkette smiled as he listened to Lucy use her key to gain entrance. She stumbled around her apartment, setting down her celestial keys on her coffee table and dropping her belt nearby. Lucy stripped out of the rest of her clothes in the bathroom and ran the shower water hot. Ten minutes later she dressed in the set of pyjamas left hanging up in the bathroom for just that purpose. Shuffling to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water; after gulping it down, she poured another and carried it with her to bed.

In the dark of the room, she couldn't see the lump under the covers that was the lightly dozing Natsu. Happy had already perched on the outside of the window; watching silently, his eyes wide. Placing her water on the night stand, Lucy slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep. As soon as her breathing evened out and deepened, Natsu gravitated over to envelope her in his arms. He indulged himself in a little scent sniffing of her hair and rested his nose in the crook of her neck.

Pleased with his scouting mission, Happy sprouted his wings and flew away, plans dancing in his imagination. Dreams of embarrassing Lucy with taunts of "He liiiiiikes you!" ran through his head.


End file.
